mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sherlock Holmes speculation
The fifty-six short stories and four Sherlock Holmes novels written by Conan Doyle are termed "the Canon" by Holmesians. A popular pastime among fans of Sherlock Holmes is to treat Holmes and Watson as real people, and attempt to elucidate facts about them from clues in the stories or by combining the stories with historical fact. Early scholars of the canon included Ronald Knox in Britain and Christopher Morley in New York. Dorothy L. Sayers, creator of the detective Lord Peter Wimsey, also wrote several essays on Holmesian speculation, later published in Unpopular Opinions. In the foreword to this book, Sayers notes that The game of applying the methods of the "Higher Criticism" to the Sherlock Holmes canon was begun, many years ago, by Monsignor Ronald Knox, with the aim of showing that, by those methods, one could disintegrate a modern classic as speciously as a certain school of critics have endeavoured to disintegrate the Bible. Since then, the thing has become a hobby among a select set of jesters here and in America.Dorothy L. Sayers, Unpopular Opinions (London: Victor Gollancz, 1946), 7. When a student at Oxford, Knox issued "Studies in the Literature of Sherlock Holmes"Knox, Ronald, "Studies in the Literature of Sherlock Holmes, in: Essays in satire. London: Sheed & Ward, 1928., an essay which is regarded as the founding text of "Holmesian scholarship". That essay was re-printed, among others, in 1928 and the following year, Sydney Roberts, then a professor at Cambridge University, issued a reply to Knox's arguments, in a booklet entitled A Note on the Watson Problem''Roberts, S.C., ''A note on the Watson problem. Cambridge: University Press, 1929.. S.C. Roberts issued then a complete Watson biography. A book by T.S. BlakeneyBlakeney, T.S., Sherlock Holmes: Fact or Fiction?. London: John Murray, 1932. followed and the Holmesian "game" was born. Early "Holmesians" of note include the bibliographer and book collector Vincent StarrettStarrett, Vincent, The private life of Sherlock Holmes. New York: Macmillan Co., 1933. and the archaeologist Harold Wilmerding BellBell. H.W., Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. The Chronology of Their Adventures. London: Constable & Co., 1932.. While Dorothy Sayers and many of the early "Holmesians" used the works of Conan Doyle as the chief basis for their speculations, a more fanciful school of playing the historical-Holmes game is represented by William S. Baring-Gould, author of Sherlock Holmes of Baker Street''Baring-Gould, William S., ''Sherlock Holmes of Baker Street. A biography of theworld's first consulting detective. London: Rupert Hart-Davis, 1962. (1962), a personal "biography" of Holmes. A more recent "biography" is Nick Rennison's Sherlock Holmes: The Unauthorized Biography (Atlantic Books, 2005), and since 1998, Leslie S. Klinger is currently editing The Sherlock Holmes Reference Library, (Gasogene Books, Indianapolis), which sums up the available Holmesian "scholarship" alongside the original "canonical" texts. Mark Frost's 1993 novel The List of Seven presents us a fictionalized account of Sherlock Holmes' literary origins. In the story, Arthur Conan Doyle, an aspiring but struggling author, is caught up in an assassination attempt and is saved by a man exhibiting many of the prototypical characteristics of Holmes. Frost penned a follow up novel called The Six Messiahs. The Holmes family A particularly rich area of "research" is the "uncovering" of details about Holmes' family history and early life, of which almost nothing is said in Conan Doyle's stories. In "The Adventure of the Greek Interpreter", Watson states: "I had never heard him refer to his relations, and hardly ever to his early life." But in that story, as well as introducing his brother, Holmes mentions the only facts about his family that are in any of the stories — "My ancestors were country squires... my grandmother... was the sister of Vernet, the French artist" (presumably Horace Vernet). Beyond this, all familial statements are speculation. For example, there is a certain belief that his mother was named Violet, based on Conan Doyle's fondness for the name and the four strong Violets in the canon; however, as Baring-Gould noted, in Holmes' Britain, Violet was a very common name. It is clear from references to "the university" in "The Adventure of the Gloria Scott", "The Adventure of the Musgrave Ritual", and to some degree "The Adventure of the Three Students", that Holmes attended Oxford or Cambridge, although the question of which one remains a topic of eternal debate (Baring-Gould believed textual evidence indicated that Holmes attended both). The most influential "biography" of Holmes is Sherlock Holmes of Baker Street by Baring-Gould. Faced with Holmes' reticence about his family background and early life, Baring-Gould invented one for him. According to Baring-Gould, Sherlock Holmes was born in Yorkshire, the youngest of three sons of Siger Holmes and Violet Sherrinford. The middle brother, Mycroft, appears in the canon, but the eldest, Sherrinford Holmes, was invented by Baring-Gould to free Mycroft and Sherlock from the obligation of following Siger as a country squire. (In reality, "Sherrinford Holmes" was one of the names Arthur Conan Doyle considered for his hero before settling on "Sherlock".Conan Doyle, Sir Arthur, Memories and Adventures. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1924.) Siger Holmes' name is derived from "The Adventure of the Empty House", in which Sherlock spends some time pretending to be a Norwegian mountaineer called Sigerson. (This hardly qualifies as a clue about the name of Sherlock's father, but in the absence of any genuine clues it was the best Baring-Gould had to work with.) Sherrinford had a significant role in the Doctor Who crossover novel All-Consuming Fire by Andy Lane, which also featured a cameo by Siger. Some other notable versions of Holmes' parentage: *Nicholas Meyer's The Seven-Per-Cent Solution reveals that his mother was cheating on his father, and so his father killed both his mother and himself. It also stipulates that Moriarty himself was his mother's lover. This not only explains his career choice, but also (in an appropriately Freudian manner) his hatred of Professor Moriarty. *Michael Harrison's I, Sherlock Holmes names his father as Captain Siger Holmes of the British East India Company. *Fred Saberhagen's The Holmes-Dracula File gives his true father as the lover of Mrs. Holmes: The vampire Radu the Handsome, a younger brother of Vlad III Dracula, who had succeeded him as a ruler of Wallachia. This would make Sherlock a nephew of Dracula (against whom he was pitted in Loren D. Estleman's novel The Case of the Sanguinary Count). *Nancy Springer introduced Enola Holmes (the younger sister of Mycroft and Sherlock) in her Enola Holmes Mysteries a series of detective stories for youngsters The Holmes family and the Wold Newton family Based originally on the writings of Philip José Farmer, the concept of the Wold Newton family is the construction of a giant genealogical tree which connects many fictional characters to each other and to a number of historical figures. Additions to this tree are based on the writings of the original creators, pastiche writers, and "Wold Newton scholars." Sherlock Holmes has been one of the central characters of this tree. The Holmes family and its various generations have been the subject of many Wold Newton articles. Notes Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Fandom